


Roommates

by Hayleythewriter



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7251997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayleythewriter/pseuds/Hayleythewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Apollo cabin gets refurbished, and so Nico reluctantly opens up his cabin for one child of Apollo to stay the week. Of course, which child of Apollo happens to volunteer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place before Trials of Apollo!!

It started with the Hermes Cabin, of course. One magical stink bomb gone way, way wrong, and suddenly the Apollo cabin needed to be extensively cleaned for the next seven days. The Apollo kids used the fact that their father was still M.I.A. to their advantage, and managed to convince Chiron that new carpeting and updated speakers really might inspire the Oracle to return. 

“Nico,” said Jason, dramatically, “think of the children. The poor, defenseless children of Apollo need a place to stay for the week-“ 

“First of all, no child of Apollo has ever been defenseless. I distinctly remember lunch time, last Monday, when a certain sun child killed my appetite with some terrible limericks,” Jason opened his mouth, but Nico rushed on, “And second of all, my cabin is personal, and private, and not available. Plus, I’m pretty sure Hades wouldn’t want some nephew Apollo-ing up the place.” 

Jason studied Nico’s face to make sure he was finished, and then launched into his counter arguments. “In response to number one, if your only week long roommate gives you poetry troubles, I’ll handle it personally. And in response to number two, yeah, your cabin is private, but it’s also the only cabin in camp that has an entire extra bed. Hazel is going to be in Camp Jupiter for the rest of the month! Do you really want to deny a fellow camper a real bed for only a week? Oh and did I mention, it’s just for a week. That’s 7 days. That’s 24 times 7 hours-” 

“Alright!” Nico gritted his teeth, and reluctantly looked at Jason’s smug smile. Sharing his cabin would suck, but he knew Hazel would want him to. Heck, if she were here she’d probably offer to sleep in one of the stink bombed, grotesquely smelly Apollo beds and give up her own. Stupid Hermes cabin, ruining his life. 

“I knew you’d help out, you big softie,” Jason’s smugness fell away to older brother-ly pride, which was somehow worse. 

“Shut up,” Nico rolled his eyes. At least Jason wasn’t moving in. Nico would be smothered. Or sbrothered. 

Jason squeezed Nico’s arm, “Thanks, Nico. I’ll go tell Chiron to send over your new roommate.” 

Nico watched his walk away and felt his stomach churn. Maybe this would be survivable. There was already curtains up separating his cabin in half. Maybe he could just avoid whoever it was for the week. Yeah. That seemed like a perfect solution. Hopefully he’d get a shy, younger kid who would sit quietly in bed, and never talk. Nico took a deep breath. This didn’t have to be painful. 

Later that night, the knocking on his door somehow sounded cheerful, which was how Nico knew his new Apollo roommate must have arrived. He stood up from bed in his black pajama pants and a grey Coca-Cola shirt, and padded over to the door. It was only 9 o’clock, but he decided to go to bed early tonight, so he could pretend to be asleep if his roommate was too much. Nico pulled open the cabin door, and there on his doorstep stood the tall, blond, and tanned boy whose limericks had ruined his lunch last week. 

“Hey Nico!” Will grinned, “or should I say, hey roomie!”


	2. The First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico internally screams and externally glares

Nico’s mouth and eyes widened, “what are you doing here?” 

Will reminded smiley, a yellow duffle bag on his right shoulder, but spoke with an edge of concern, “Oh, did Jason not tell you-“ 

“Yeah.” Nico’s surprise melted away and was quickly replaced with annoyance, “He did. He just didn’t say who.” 

“Were you hoping for Kayla?” Will’s tone reminded Nico of countless conversations with Jason and Percy, which was how he knew Will was teasing him, “Chiron has been pretty distracted lately- but not that distracted. No co-ed, non-siblings allowed.” 

“I’m going to bed” Nico said flatly, as Will followed him into the cabin. 

Will glanced around the darkly decorated space, his eyes finally landing on Nico’s bed. “To watch a movie? Or read a book? Or-“

“To sleep.” Nico replied in a tone sharper than Stygian iron. 

Will looked amused, “Not a night owl?” 

“No. And I’m not a morning person, or mid-morning person, or afternoon person.” 

Will studied the window which was covered by flowing grey fabric, “Well, what’s your favorite time of day?” 

“You can talk to me from 12:10 to 12:15. Goodnight.” Nico was already laying in his bed, under the (black) covers, prepared to stuff his pillow over his ears incase Will talked in his sleep, or worse, tried to keep talking to him now. 

But Will just gave a short laugh, and made his way towards the curtains obviously separating the room, “Sweet dreams.” 

Nico was ready- so ready- to fall instantly asleep and try to get this week from Hades over with. But unfortunately, a certain blond plopped his dufflebag on the ground so loudly it must have been filled with 200 bricks. And then, of course, he proceeded to rummage around, somehow sounding like a herd of elephants, although he only had Hazel’s side of the room so there wasn’t even that much to rummage. That’s when Nico realized he had no idea what Will was rummaging in the first place. 

“Are you looking through Hazel’s stuff?” 

“What?” Will scrambled up and opened the curtains as far as they would go. “No. I was just organizing my things-“ 

“You brought things?” Somehow, this was worse than him going through Hazel’s camp possessions. 

Will smiled, “Yeah. Clothes, shoes, deodorant, shower sandals-“ 

Nico raised his head and said incredulously, “Shower sandals?” 

“Yeah, shoes for the shower. Wait- you don’t have them?! Gods, the bacteria in a shared bathroom-“ 

“I don’t usually share a bathroom,” Nico said, only just remembering to sound annoyed. 

“Well you do this week,” Will smile somehow grew brighter. 

Nico shoved his head into his pillow and mumbled, “I’m sleeping.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day One, off to a great start

Will was damn lucky that Nico didn’t sleep with his dagger under his pillow anymore, because even though his gentle “good morning” sounded innocent enough, Nico jolted awake and blindly swung.

“Whoa!” Will took a step back, and Nico tried to get his bearings. Waking up in a nice, safe cabin bed still felt a little new. “I think it’s safe to say you’re not a morning person.” 

Nico’s eyes finally rested on Will—fresh from the shower, hair neatly combed, dressed and ready to face the day. He pulled the comforter over his unruly black bedhead and burrowed back down. 

“Wait,” Will said quickly, “I just woke you because we’re late for breakfast. It’s 8:15.” 

“Not hungry,” came Nico’s muffled reply. A thought sprung to the top of his head—did Will seriously wait for me? The only thing the kid valued more than his medic skills was his punctuality—but it was quickly buried by more relevant thoughts such as—Why am I awake before 9:30? 

Nico might as well have shot him in the foot, for how hurt he sounded, “Not hungry? Nico, it’s breakfast! That is the single most important meal of the entire day. And as your doctor, I’m making three square meals a requirement.” 

Without moving muscle Nico replied, “I don’t like breakfast food.” 

Will almost laughed, “I’ve been dealing with younger siblings for years, Nico, I know a terrible excuse when I hear one. Camp always has a giant buffet, and you’re telling me there’s not a single food you like? The strawberries are always fresh, and the toast is always toasted to perfection—“ 

“Well, I only eat burnt toast,” Nico responded, quickly. And it was sort of a relief to hear Will compare him to a younger sibling. At least he knows where he stands. 

The glorious sound of Will’s laughter wasn’t enough to get him to get out of bed, but Will’s next threat of, “That’s a shame, because from a medical standpoint, if I had reason to believe your eating habits were harmful to your wellbeing, I may have to prescribe another stay in the infirmary,” was enough to make Nico poke his head out from under the covers. 

“You wouldn’t,” he narrowed his eyes, gauging Will. 

The blond boy just smirked, “What was it last time? Three days? Skipping meals is very unhealthy. I may have to enforce four, maybe five.” 

Ultimately, Nico dragged himself out of bed, changed and brushed his teeth, and ended up sat beside Jason, Percy, and Annabeth at the Poseidon table at 8:30, because as terrible as sharing a cabin with Will could be, anything would be better than seeing him in action at the infirmary again, around the clock. Right after the last war, he’d gotten to see firsthand how kind, and passionate, and talented, and . . . whatever Will was. He could not go back to the infirmary. 

But just because he had shuffled his feet to the cafeteria to the surprised excitement of his friends didn’t mean he had to eat. Nico listen to Percy rant about summer assignments with a small smile on his face, because Will thought he was so clever pulling the doctor card. Guess you could bring a hades kid to a buffet, but you couldn’t make him— 

“Hey Nico,” Will appeared, cutting Percy off midsentence. He had a tray in his hands which he plopped down on the table with a smile, “You’re in luck—they had your favorite.” Will strode back to the Apollo table, but not before seeing the irritated, yet reluctant smile on Nico’s face as he picked up a stack of burnt pieces of toast. 

Jason, Annabeth, and Percy shared an equally confused glance. “I thought you liked Omelets?” Percy asked. 

Nico rolled his eyes and bit into the first piece of toast. “You thought wrong.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night Two!

That night, Will laid on Hazel’s bed, staring at the celling. All he’d basically done that day was go to meals and get a hopeless archery lesson from Mitchell, the son of Aphrodite who was so natural with a bow and arrow that Will wanted a paternity test to make sure he wasn’t actually Apollo’s. Of course, the way he persuaded Will to go to the campfire that night with him had Aphrodite written all over it. It seemed like Will just wasn’t meant for weapons, but he wouldn’t trade his passion for medicine for any other skill in the world.

Except . . . maybe the skill to hold a conversation with Nico. 

Will’s eyes glanced toward the curtain separating their beds. He didn’t hear anything, but Nico wasn’t exactly known for his loud antics. Maybe he was awake. Will certainly was. He just couldn’t sleep. Normally, he worked in the infirmary for hours, but his siblings absolutely insisted on a mandatory vacation this week. Which, was sweet, but also sort of frustrating because Will had so much pent up energy and nowhere he could spend it. Certainly not on the archery fields. 

“Hey Nico,” Will spoke up, because he might as well. It would only be the second time he’d have woken him up in 24 hours. 

Ten seconds passed before he heard, “Hey.” 

Will smiled at the celling, feeling successful, “Hey.” 

“Is something wrong?” Nico rolled over to his side so he was staring at the curtain. 

“No!” Will said quickly, “I just can’t fall asleep.” 

Nico rolled back onto his back, “Yeah, neither can I, some jerk keeps talking to me.” Nico thought he heard a laugh. He stomped on the warm feeling that appeared with that thought. No thanks. After a brief pause, Will’s voice appeared again. 

“So, what did you do today?” 

Nico had two options. Say something sarcastic, or actually answer. “I raised a few skeletons, held a séance, and then wind surfed on the river of Styx. Why, what did you think I did?” 

“Oh, ha ha,” Will felt ecstatic. Sarcasm was basically joking. He and Nico were joking around. Friends joked around. And so did—anyway, “I thought you spent all day in a darkened room with an Ouija board, but I guess I’m stereotyping.” 

“Like I would need an Ouija board,” Nico mumbled. “That’s for a novice.” 

“What did you actually do?” Will asked again, very pleased with their conversation so far. And it was only 10. Maybe in the morning, they’d be best friends. 

Nico figured he might as well just tell him, “I did what I do every day. Iris messaged Hazel. Played games with Piper and Annabeth. Oh, and—ugh, it pisses me off just thinking about it.” 

“What happened?” Will said, while he internally freaked out. Nico, a hero himself, spent all his time with the most popular people in camp. Will suddenly felt extremely self-conscious. It’s not that any of them were ever mean or snobby, but they were just so cool. And a million times cooler than him. Everyone put them on a pedestal. Even Mitchell talks about Piper with the honor of a Kardashian, and they live in the same cabin. 

Nico scoffed, “The Stolls and Percy and Jason all decided to race each other in the canoes, but then the Stolls claimed that Percy would just cheat so then he roped me into being Jason’s partner. But then Connor was like, “he can still help them from a distance!’ so then Annabeth was called in to watch him, and then Piper was called in to make sure Annabeth was being impartial. It turned into this whole big thing.” 

Will’s freaking out increased by 14%. He knew that Nico and Jason and Percy always ate together, since they were the Big 3 kids with no other siblings at camp, but to hear about their many adventures made Nico seem even further out of his league. What was Will doing? He was just a random 16 year old who couldn’t hit the side of the Parthenon. Nico had literally shadow traveled half way across the entire world to prevent a civil war. And yet here he was, asking Nico about his day when the truth was, Nico shouldn’t even be giving Will the time of day. Oh gods. 

“But, yeah,” Nico continued, oblivious to Will’s sudden self-loathing, “Jason and I won. But then Jason stood up to celebrate and our canoe tipped over. And Percy didn’t even dry us off. Honestly, why do we keep him around?” 

“Because he keeps saving the world?” Will asked, meekly. 

“That’s, probably it.” Nico said, suddenly really not wanting to talk about Percy right now at all. How did this even come up? Will’s side of the curtain was quiet. Did he fall asleep? Nico cringed, realizing that he’d been babbling. Should he say something else? 

“Well, your day sounds super cool,” said Will, and Nico felt a rush on relief that he didn’t want to dwell on. 

“Yeah, if cool means getting aggressively hugged by a soaking wet Jason,” Nico scoffed. 

“Cool does mean that,” said Will, “In fact, I’m pretty sure Mitchell’s had that exact fantasy.” 

Nico choked on air, and sat up coughing. Will’s eyes widened as he realized that he’d just told Jason’s best friend a fact that Mitchell probably meant to keep secret. He should’ve just gone to bed. 

“Uh, I mean,” Will sat up and spoke a few degrees louder, “not in a weird way!” 

“Oh my gods,” Nico said, equal parts amused and disgusted, “I can never look Mitchell in the eyes again.” 

“Okay, I was, I was joking! Please don’t mention this—“ 

Nico rolled his eyes, “I won’t. I would never reveal someone’s personal feelings like an evil, manipulative, terrible cupid.” 

Will slightly paused, “I feel like there’s a story there—“ 

“Nope,” Nico laid down and put the covers over his head. “Okay, goodnight Will!” 

With a small smile, Will laid back down. “Goodnight, roomie.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Coming to breakfast two days in a row?” Percy smiled as Nico slid into the seat next to Jason with a glass of orange juice and a plate of hash browns. “I’m proud.”

“Will refuses to leave without me, and yet won’t shut up about how hungry he is,” Nico complained, “It was either go to breakfast or tape his mouth closed.” 

“I think this is great for you,” said Jason, glancing over his left shoulder, “Will should sit with us—“ 

“No,” Nico blurted quickly, earning confused looks from the other boys. 

“Aren’t you guy’s friends?” Percy asked, before devouring his third piece of bacon. 

“Well,” Nico couldn’t put the dread he felt into words, “whatever, I just think he should sit with his cabin.” 

“That sort of prejudice and rule-following is not tolerated at the Poseidon table,” Percy said quickly, before standing up and waving toward the juice bar, where Will was currently filling a cup. “Hey, Solace!” 

Nico frantically glanced around, looking for the nearest shadow he could throw himself into, while Percy waved a hesitant Will towards their table. 

“What’s going on?” Will asked, his plate piled with fruits and whole grains. 

“We were just wondering if you wanted to eat at our table,” Percy plopped back down, and gestured to the empty seats, “You know, since you’re basically an honorary Hades kid for a while.” 

“I, yeah, I mean, yeah, that sounds awesome.” Will sat on the other side of Nico, giving him a quick glance. “My siblings are going to be insanely jealous.” 

“This table has its perks,” Percy agreed, “such as, being closest to the bacon. And if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to get a refill.” 

“I grabbed extra for you,” Annabeth set down her tray, and sat next to her boyfriend. 

“Out of the kindness of your heart, or as a bribe?” Percy took the pieces with a smirk on his face. 

“Hi, Will,” Annabeth smiled brightly at the newcomer politely cutting his cantaloupe, before spreading her hands out on the table, “So, I may have signed us up for the all-day volleyball tournament.” 

“And by ‘may have’ you mean ‘did’,” Jason guessed. 

“Correct,” she put an arm around Percy’s shoulders, “Piper is already working on uniforms, so can I count on you guys to join the team?” 

“Absolutely,” Jason pumped a fist in the air, “The Volleyballers. I’m brain storming team names.” 

“I’ll join, with a few requests.” Percy’s green eyes were bright with mischief, “I require a blue Starbucks cups filled with water at exactly 25 degrees, my own pair of raybands, and I don’t get out of my tanning bed for less than 30 grand.” 

“Your requests are heard, noted, and my offer is, if you join my team, you won’t have the misfortune of playing against my team and losing.” Annabeth bit into her own piece of bacon, while Percy rubbed his chin thoughtfully. 

“Deal,” he shot her a finger gun, and she kissed his cheek. 

“Serve and Curve.” Jason suggested, “Volleywood. How I Set Your Mother.” 

“I liked Volleyballers,” Annabeth nodded. 

“Nico, what do you think?” Jason turned his attention toward the boy who had remained strangely silent. 

“I’m not playing,” he said, quickly. 

“We need six players,” Annabeth leaned forward, “Come on, Nico. It’ll be fun.” 

“Sucking at volleyball in front of the entire camp does not sound like fun,” Nico pushed his barely touched plate away from him. 

“You won’t suck,” said Jason. 

“And even if you do suck, it’s beach volleyball! It’s automatically fun.” Percy reached a hand toward Will, “Right, Will?” 

Will choked on his strawberry, but then straightened up, swallowed, and said, “It does sound fun.” 

“Will can be on our team!” Percy’s eyes and smile widened. 

“I can?” Will almost fell out of his seat. 

“Perfect,” Annabeth nodded, taking in Will’s lengthy frame, “I mean, I’m going to have to redraw our strategies-” 

“As if she wasn’t going to anyway,” Percy loudly whispered toward Jason, as Annabeth snatched the last piece of bacon off his plate. “Hey!” his head snapped toward hers, just as she stood. 

“If you want the last piece, come help me draft new plans in my cabin,” she taunted the bacon before him, slowly backing up toward the doorway. 

Percy’s eyes locked on hers, “You’re asking me to create a plan?” 

“Fair point,” she paused, thought, and then, “If you want the last piece, come keep me company while I draft new plans in my cabin.” 

Percy hopped up, grabbing his and Annabeth’s trays to take to the trash, “Now that I can do. I’ll see you later, Nico. Grace, Solace, I’ll be seeing you at our first team practice.” 

“First?” Will watched Percy and Annabeth leave, before glancing back at Jason. 

“I don’t know if you could tell this from everything about her, but Annabeth likes to plan ahead,” Jason crumpled up his napkin and stood, “So not only will we be having more than one practice, but she’ll probably have a printed schedule ready within the hour. I’ll tell Pipes to make an extra uniform in your size, Nico, just in case-“ 

“I just remembered it’s time for me to do arts and crafts,” Nico abruptly stood, grabbing his tray, “Bye, Jason.” 

“Our team colors are going to be gold and mauve!” Jason gave him a thumbs up as he left to throw away his own trash, “If you want to paint your face. And thanks for joining the team, Will. You won’t regret it!” 

And then suddenly, Will was completely alone at the Poseidon table, internally screaming. He had not only, oh my gods, had a meal at the Big Three Table, but had joined their competitive volleyball team. He didn’t even know when the tournament was. He didn’t even know anything about volleyball. Choppy waves of panic rose in his stomach. Before he could continue freaking out or possibly throw up, he stood and walked over to the Apollo table. Leading his cabin to their first activity was an old routine he knew how to do, one that could calm his nerves. That is, if any of his siblings could stop peppering him with questions about what, why, and how was his breakfast with the cool kids. 

Nico stomped down to the lake feeling like a child, which was one of his least favorite feelings. He just couldn’t help the bubble of childish anger threating to burst inside. Will Solace was by far the nicest, smartest, hottest guy in possibly the world, but definitely Camp Half-Blood, and now he was going to become all buddy-buddy-volleyball teammate-y with Nico’s family. Jason, Percy, Piper, Leo, Annabeth, Frank, and especially Hazel were family to him, even more so in these last few months. Most of the time Nico didn’t know what he wanted, but the one thing he knew with certainty is that he did not want Will to be family. He didn’t want to see Will the way he saw Jason, or have Will treat him like Percy does. And yet, after one measly breakfast, he knew their quirky lame offer of friendship had won over that kindhearted son of Apollo. 

Nico arrived at the lake with the latest book Reyna had sent him and found his favorite shady spot. They’d discovered a few months ago that they had pretty similar tastes in literature, but Reyna had been appalled by how many “beautiful, perfect, life-changing” books Nico had never read. Right now he was half way through Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, and really enjoying it. He read peacefully, in dark jeans and a plain white t-shirt, until he heard footsteps coming from his left. He glanced up, only to see Connor Stoll. 

“Hey, Neeks,” said Connor, plopping down on the grass next to him. Uninvited. 

“Hey, Connie,” Nico set down his book, barely containing an eye roll. 

“Good luck finding a nickname Travis hasn’t called me,” Connor smiled, then shook his head, spraying droplets of lake water like a wet dog. Nico remained quiet, his mind still on his book. 

“Me and Mitchell are headed to lunch,” Connor spoke up again, “wanna come with?” 

“I’m not really hungry,” Nico glanced toward his book, wondering how blunt he needed to be. 

Now Connor rolled his eyes, “Then have some lemonade. Come on, Mitchell’s setting it up right now. It’s a picnic. If you don’t come, Mitchell will be insulted. Hades hath no fury like an Aphrodite kid scorned. I’m talking pink hair dye, unwashable lipstick, although honestly, you would work that look-“ 

"Alright,” Nico grabbed his book and stood, just to cut him off, “uh, lead the way.” 

“He’s at the strawberry fields,” Connor grinned, “Let’s go!” 

Will breathed in the scent of strawberries, as Mitchell handed him a turkey sandwich. 

“Why don’t we have picnics all the time?” Will asked, feeling absolutely content in the summer sun. 

“Because I’m the only one who thinks ahead and packs food,” Mitchell stretched and grabbed his coke bottle. “But I’m glad you like it. This is what relaxation feels like.” 

“Yeah I was pretty stressed this morning,” Will picked at the crust of his sandwich. 

“I’ll be needing more details,” Mitchell straightened up, “starting with why you’re on a volleyball team, and ending with a five step plan on how to be friends with Nico DiAngelo.” 

Will laughed, and bit into his sandwich. After a few thoughtful chews, he spoke up, “Well,” 

“Hey you guys! Come here often?” Connor Stoll burst into view, and Mitchell couldn’t stop a groan. Will liked Connor, but he knew how easily he got under Mitchell’s skin. 

“Connor, don’t you have a stinkbomb to create?” Mitchell asked, smoothly, though Will could tell he was frazzled. 

“Before you tell me to go away,” Connor grinned like a cheesy salesman, “I brought a friend! Neeks! Over here!” 

“Neeks?” Will asked, slowly, convinced there was no way he could possibly be referring to- 

“Okay, officially, never call me that again.” Nico came walking up behind Connor, and Mitchell instantly perked up. 

“Sure thing, baby-“ Connor barely got the word out before Nico’s punch in the arm cut him off. “Oh! Okay, baby is worse than Neeks, duly noted. So,” Connor turned his attention back to Mitchell, “may we join your lunch?” 

“Join?” Nico made a face, “You said-“ he stopped, feeling stupid for trusting a Stoll. 

“Of course!” Mitchell said, excitedly. “Please, join.” 

“Thanks,” Connor plopped down next to him. “this looks amazing. Did you happen to bring-“ 

"Salt and Vinegar,” Mitchell finished his sentence for him and held out the bag, “I’m surprised that you love chips that salty, when you’re so salty yourself.” 

“You are what you eat,” Connor took the bag, radiating happiness. 

Nico hesitantly sat down on the blanket next to Connor, setting his book down on his side. Will noticed. 

“Are you re-reading Harry Potter?” Will asked, eyeing the novel. “Prisoner of Azkaban is my favorite.” 

“I’m not re-reading, this is my first time.” He explained, suddenly feeling a bit self-conscious. Will looked ecstatic. 

"Your first time reading Harry Potter! I’m so jealous. That’s the best. What do you think about it so far?” 

Nico studied his face, looking for any trace of mockery, and finding none. Will genuinely wanted to hear his thoughts. Which was awesome, because he had many. 

“Well,” Nico spoke slowly, “for starters. I don’t know how to feel about Draco.” 

As Mitchell and Connor discussed everything from who would win the volleyball tournament later that week, to a wild game of Would You Rather, Will and Nico laughed and almost cried discussing Harry Potter (with no spoilers from Will) until it was almost time for Dinner.


End file.
